Talk:Total Drama Island Camp Wiki
Can we put "New to TDI Camp Wiki" in a section like "Helping Out" so it could be neater? [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 16:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe..... [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 16:05, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I think its pretty neat right now. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 16:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) My dad might sing up. He's a dare-devil like me and he owns a motorcycle that he named Betsy!--No good underarchiver! Punk Rocker! The faith of the entire universe is in his hands! 16:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) In the siteheader, add that Ravioli won Total Drama The First! Sorrel was the runner-up! Congrats you both! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 14:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) i won a camp and was runner up but it was a while ago--K11You know the DrillTDF 15:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Can you add "Good luck to the TDV final 6: Jack, Sorrel, Stephen, Joy, Zane, and Nalyd"? Also, all of the newbies are copying ideas! Like Total Drama Forest and Model. What next?--Twister here!Come talk to the guy with lots of nicknames! 21:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey guys! The biggest fan of 21:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Can you guys add Total Drama The Second to Featured Camps and another one so it could be 5 on one side, 5 on another. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 19:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please, no more chat rooms. Me and Sunshine are fed up with it.--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 00:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) i am not a big fan of chat rooms at all--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 00:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ...I'm not fed up... I just don't go on 'em... Sunshine + Ravioli 00:07, 12 June 2009 (UTC) We are still going to have the chatrooms, guys. Just don't go on them, that is all. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Chee! I oughta get Pauly from guitar class over here! XD He'll know what to do!--Gee Whiz!Golly! 00:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) i have a chat box you dont need java script http://tdicamps.chatango.com Here--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 00:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC)--Not MeWierd Al Yankovic Stole My LaptopTDMakeover-1 00:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Admins, can I try to make the page organized? Unprotect it and I'll see what I can do. Webkinz Mania says 01:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I trust ya. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! Looks great! Thanks WM! Is it safe to lock the page again? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:34, 2 August 2009 (UTC) My Chris sockpuppet is HUGE o.O Is there any way to make it smaller? Sunshine + Ravioli 14:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sunshine, I am a pro at this... XD. Done! You desrve credit there. Webkinz Mania says 14:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *Deserve* Webkinz Mania says 14:12, 2 August 2009 (UTC) LOL, much better. I had no idea it was so big! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 14:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I was runner-up last season...do I get rollback powers? lol jk I don't care if I get rollback powers or not--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 15:17, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey WM? Isn't it a little unfair that three of your camps are on red hot camps, and two of them didn't even start?--'Hey! I'm ' 16:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Can someone make the Noah the Unicorn picture a little bigger? --HarryPotterFan5678 19:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I can try... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:14, September 5, 2009 (UTC) THanks. I've been asking for about 2 weeks now, LOL. --HarryPotterFan5678 19:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I actually changed the pic... I realized it was time. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *smacks forehead* FAIL. XD Note to self: Check page before making stupid comments. LOL --HarryPotterFan5678 19:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I just realized something. The poll and the featured image makes it look like "Do you prefer playing as custom characters, real Total Drama characters, or Snuggie Fail by Sunshineandravioli?" MEGA FAIL! --Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 23:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Can I ever have the featured image? :( SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL Look what I just found on the front page under featured camper: September 2009's Featured Camper is.... Owenguy101! Tdifan1234 became the user of the month.... ULTRA-MEGA FAIL! XD --HarryPotterFan5678 00:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Sprinklemist, definitely. Tdifan, D'oh! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL, Nalyd. You're such a newb. XD jk --HarryPotterFan5678 17:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't there be a new image? I'm pretty sure it's been a week. Not that I mind, since it's my pic up at the minute... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I keep forgetting... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, Why do ou keep newb-ing up? XD--HarryPotterFan5678 11:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Cool, my camp is under the red hot list. -Hschweinlin 17:53, September 19, 2009 (UTC)OMG! Hey, it's time for a new featured image. AND I MAY KNOW OF THE FUTURE, BUT YOU STILL CONTROL THE PAST!! (XD, I've been listening to Silver's theme song to much...) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Not to be naggy, but we're way overdue for a new featured image. And shouldn't the featured user have been posted up by now? (XD, I sound like my grandmother) Chimchar, I choose you! SILVER! 14:41, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Chim's gramma--I mean Chimmy... XD--Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 21:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Not that I'm complaining (since it's my image up there XD), but we are extremely overdue for a new featured image... Sunshine + Ravioli 18:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) *sees that she got featured image AGAIN* o.O Sunshine + Ravioli 19:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's four out of six. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:57, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Can Total Drama Pair-ody be a RED hot camp? This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 20:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Did anyone else get an unsigned comment asking to join TDI Camps wiki 2? What's that all about? I checked it out, and mostly newbs are on it. Some newbs, not all newbs, ex: Kenzen - not a newb. TDALindsayfan - newb. (no offense, but you're really new)--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 21:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think s/he contacted everyone. Just ignore it. Sunshine + Ravioli 21:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I think Favorite TDI Camper 2 and Agents should be removed from the red hot camps list. Fav TDI Camper is done and Agents hasn't been edited in forever. --Your heart's on fire, 14:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Will someone please join (or at least look at) Total Drama Pair-ody? This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 17:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Birthday Hey the wiki started November 7, 2008 it is almost 1 year old we should have a festival can i help set it up--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 03:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) No, it started January 19. Wiki history is messed up. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) the main page says it started november we should do a wiki past thing like the TDI wikia--Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 16:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, It's definitely January 19. I remember because 1) I came to this wiki the day it started(I was a user back when camps were on the FF wiki...good times) and 2) My wiki, the Fan clubs wiki, started on the same day. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 19:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I say we do November 7 anyway so we can have a celebration This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 20:57, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, I think we need a new pic of the week... hopefully one that's not mine because I've had pics there like a kajillion times... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay, Sprink finally got featured pic! He deserves it. ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 21:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we should start having users vote for Featured Image... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) That might be good... and we should probably change it from weekly to monthly or something 'cause it's never updated weekly. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Feel free to update it, Sunshine. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) You're asking the pixie who thinks everything that's uploaded is a work of art and can't bear to choose just one to pick a featured image... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thanks. I think a vote is a great idea. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to make the pic 240px so it isn't blurry? SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC)